Beyblade: Waking The Cosmos - Chapter 02: Crater of the Cosmos
"Crater of the Cosmos" is the second chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Synopsis Raymond & Destin: *fall down a large slanted cliff* Destin: Ouch, nice going short stuff Raymond: '''Hey look at that! *Points to large crater* '''Destin: Hey is their something written on that? Destin & Raymond: *Walk over and the ancient text begins to glow bright blue* Destin: Whats going on!! Raymond: Woah this is so cool! *Crater creates a large blue barrier around itself and transfers Destin & Raymond to a different dimension; a mysterious man see's the dome from a far* Voice: '''Long Ago, In ancient times their was the ancient civilization known as the Aztec empire '''Destin: Didn't They all dissapear in one day? Raymond: Man we need some popcorn Voice: They discovered an ancient beyblade that would change life as they no it, by ending it. The beyblade stole them from the world of the living and transformed them into a light that would forever live in the darkness. This light has become to be known by your race as stars. Another Ancient force as powerfull as this one guides the chosen spirits back to their home of the living, these spirits return as guardians to guide mortals chosen by this force. Only Divine Nova's can control the might of Guardians and stop the force and save the world from it's eternal wrath. *Light Dissapears and the two return to the crater, a mysterious man appears* Destin: What did it mean by Divine Nova's? *Raymond Shrugs* Mysterious Man: So you two are divine nova's are you?. Destin: What!? Tell Me what u know *Mysterious man smirks and aims with his beyblade launcher* Destin: '''If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get! *Loads Dawn Aquila B:W* '''Everyone: In 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!! Destin: '''Go Dawn Aquila! *Quickly attacks and smashes opponent's bey with little effect* '''Mysterious Man: Is that honestly all you've got? Simply Pathetic! *Counters and hits Aquila to Edge of the stadium* Destin: '''Argh! *Aquila Circles Stadium* '''Raymond: I could really use that popcorn right about now. Destin: Attack Aquila! *Aquila Rushes In and Attacks* Mysterious Man: That's a little better now! But Lets see your potential Divine Nova! * Retreats bey and circles stadium* Destin: Think you can run from me! *Aquila Smashes from behind and barrages* Mysterious Man: Keep it up, lets see what you can really do! *Counters and barrage's Aquila* Destin: No we can't give up Aquila keep going! *Aquila counters and smashes opposing bey against the edge of the stadium* Mysterious Man: Good but im not quite done yet Divine Nova! *Escapes and returns to center stage* Now whitness the power of Nebulous! *Hydra Beast Appears and ensnares Aquila* Destin: '''No! Aquila!!!!! *Dawn Aquila Face Bolt glows and a faint beast image appears* No! Whats Wrong keep going!! '''Mysterious Man: How dissapointing *recalls beyblade I expected more from a Divine Nova *opens a portal by snapping and walks in* Destin: No....come back I need you to tell me! Raymond: Don't worry we'll get him next time buddy, until then lets see what we can find at the aztec ruins* Characters *Destin *Raymond *Mysterious Man Beyblades *Dawn Aquila B:W *Mysterious Man's Beyblade Category:Fanon Story Chapters